Je Suis avec Toi
by Inita
Summary: Blue Dragon Game. During the fight with Destroy, Kluke is plaugued with an attack that appears to be trivial, but is indeed quite the opposite. An event soon occurs that threatens to destroy the team of five right as peace is restored to the world.


**A/N: **_Just my take on one of Destroy's attacks._

_I was thinking of a move that he uses in the fight ("Greedy Mist") and that's what gave me the idea for this fanfic. I thought this: _"_What if that mist caused more damage besides draining magic energy?" Thus this fanfic was born... yay(?)_

_Title is French and it translates to this: I'm with you._

_Edit: Thanks to __**Yamadori**__, I have edited the majority of the mistakes. There was quite a large one concerning past and present tense, but I'll have to look this over and fix them when I have more time. Thank you again, __**Yamadori**__ ;) As mentioned, there are a few mistakes that I need to fix, but they'll take quite a long time... So we'll just leave it like this for now._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon._

/

A stinging pain shoots up his right arm after taking the brunt of an attack. On instinct, he clutches onto his shoulder with his opposing hand and shoots an anxious look at Kluke, who's charging up yet another Windus spell. The sky above them is like a dull orange palette smeared crudely with black and gray paint – more so the latter. It's not very ironic how the sky matches the mood and tone of the battle. Discarding the scenery, Jiro rushes over to Kluke's side, trying to cover his mouth and nose with his right arm. She's holding on, strong, but he can tell that she's growing tired of having to cast all these different elements. Destroy had, at one point, lowered his head just a bit, and violet colored mist spewed out the pores on the side of his alien-like head. Shu or Marumaro (one of them) had called this attack "Greedy Mist" due to its ability to suck away magic energy as well as deal damage. After Kluke followed the basic movements into casting the Wind spells, the blue phoenix Shadow flapped her wings, a powerful force breaking through the attack. This was followed up with Kluke clutching at her middle, one eye clenched shut.

Jiro summoned his minotaur Shadow and cast a Healus spell on his friend, but to no avail. His eyes narrowed in utter confusion. Along with Zephyrus, Healus was the strongest healing spell there was in Ancient history. Jiro helped Kluke stand, without having to _force_ her to do so. Shu had used a Flarus Sword and had hit Destroy right on the spot, having the monster reel back, arms thrown up to cover his face. Jiro could feel how Kluke visibly relaxed and he told her to, 'hang in there' before his other childhood friend ran over. Shu gave both Jiro and Kluke a worried look, but it was more so for the latter rather between the former. It was understandable because that bastard of a monster continuously used the "Greedy Mist" attack, causing both Kluke and Shu to cast constant Wind-elemental spells. Of course, the Sword Master magic wasn't as strong as Black Magic.

The young girl had insisted that she was fine, but Shu shook his head, stubbornly. With little to no persuasion, Jiro assisted the younger boy and the three made way towards the warp pad, followed by Zola and Marumaro. The Devee was worried, the emotion expressed clearly across his face. He looked over at the mercenary, whining, "Lady Zola! !" What's gonna happen to Kluke? !"

The woman being questioned gazed back at Marumaro, her face devoid of any feelings. She merely shook her head and gestured for him to keep moving. It was a bit ironic, but despite being engaged in battle with the other four, the younger female appeared far more exhausted. This was possibly caused by her constant use of magic during the long battle. Of course, on the side, Zola had inhaled a bit of Destroy's mist attack and grimaced how it _sapped_ away at her strength. And if Kluke was casting the spells to blow it away, then most likely, Kluke had gotten _mouthfuls_ of it in comparison to the others.

All five appeared in a white room and, after Shu had pressed the button on a mechanism that would change the world (for the greater good?), Marumaro exclaimed, "Maro wants to go back home and see if mommy, daddy, and my brothers and sisters are okay!" He cast an anxious look at Kluke, but the girl nodded, silently assuring that she was going to be fine. Nonetheless, they were warped out of the depths of the cube and boarded in the Mechat. Shu, Zola, and Marumaro were all up on the deck, the second of the three piloting the ship. At one point, Shu had gone down to the lower deck and stayed with Jiro and Kluke for a few minutes before resurfacing. If Jiro were to be truly honest with himself, he was extremely worried (and scared) to death for Kluke's condition. The latter had barely spoken, and her eyelids seemed to lower from what seemed to be extreme exhaustion. Not to mention the ridiculous coughing fits that occurred at intervals... Shu had turned to Jiro with a confused, albeit concerned expression across his face, but there wasn't much they could do.

From the upper deck, Zola called Shu's name. When he arrived, Jiro strained his ears to listen in on what they were saying... He was able to gather this much: "Do you want to stop in at Devour Village? If all the places have been struck by a calamity, I'm sure something occurred there." She said quietly. Nothing was heard save for the drone of the Mechat-Engine. And finally, after for what seemed to be an eternity, Shu had given some sign of response – a nod, Jiro had thought. Zola had apparently turned to look over her shoulder, because her voice sounded closer. "Marumaro, we'll have to make a quick stop first." A pause. "I'm a bit worried about that girl from Devour Village."

/

Sahlia was glad to see Shu, but the joy of reunion didn't last for long; Kluke's energy drained away more rapidly, and the coughing had increased. It was almost like an incurable sickness and despite Jiro's healing, Kluke wasn't responding the way any of them wanted her to. After a rush of events, all five found themselves back in the Devour Village inn – the youngest of the girls (save for Sahlia) lying back in the same bed as before. It was basically like the whole Nene-incident all over again... much to the boy's dismay.

Everyone had reacted differently to this action – Zola was unusually detached from the rest of the group; Marumaro was saddened and had basically acted the same way as he had before; Shu was rather upset as well as angry; Sahlia didn't know what to say seeing how she barely knew Kluke, but at the same time, she tried to comfort everyone as best as she could (mostly Shu). As for Jiro... He was the one who remained by Kluke's side the most. He seemed to be more worried than anyone else. Despite Shu growing up alongside both him and Kluke, the former hadn't seemed _as_ worried, but it was there. Out of all five of them, it was the two childhood friends who dropped by the inn the most.

/

It hadn't seemed like a coma the first day, but it seemed to evolve into one. Both Jiro and Zola specifically found it odd how their healing powers weren't working. Even _Shu's_ White Magic abilities had no effect and his magic – right next to Marumaro – was the weakest out of all of them.

Jiro found himself up on the cliff where Shu had regained his Shadow and where Sahlia had tried to kill herself. He was quite angry with himself, upset that his magic was absolutely useless in such an incident. A thought made way into his mind: '_What if Kluke doesn't wake up? What if Kluke is in this coma for eternity?' _Jiro slapped his forehead, eyes squeezed shut as he sat upon the lone rock in his current area.

"She's not waking up." The voice, Shu, made him jump out of his skin almost. "I've tried using another Healus spell, but she's _not __waking__ up_." There was anguish in his voice, but Jiro tried to shake it off; too much to deal with at one time.

"Destroy's different from the other Ancients. It was a biomechanical weapon, so I guess it shouldn't be too surprising that he's able to cause a sickness like this." Jiro responded. It came out a bit harsh, not what he expected, but at the same time, he was under a lot of stress and thus couldn't control the ridiculous onslaught of emotions. He was angry that he couldn't use his magic to heal and he felt completely _useless_.

"But _still!_" Shu was standing up by now. His eyes were narrowed, but Jiro knew he wasn't angry with _him_. "I don't know why we can't heal her! I hate having to stand around and do nothing! There has to be some cure on the Primitive Cube or maybe the Servant Mecha Robos know." Shu let out a shaky breath, folding his arms and turning to face the sea. "Tomorrow, we have to go look for something, anything!"

/

Jiro trudged into the inn, shutting the door behind him silently. When the soft clicking noise of the lock was heard, he made way into the other room and sat by Kluke's bedside. It _hurt_ to stare at Kluke's still face, devoid of any emotion. He hadn't been keeping track, but according to Zola it had been two days since the defeat of Destroy, and since Kluke fell into deep sleep. Her face was scrunched up, as if she were in pain and she tossed and turned. At the same time, Jiro was angry with himself, as well as Zola, because they hadn't tried to find a cure or _anything_. He didn't understand why, but nonetheless, he hated himself for being angry with the mercenary.

He cleared his throat, struggling to find the right words and trying to resist the burning behind his eyes. But... the right words for _what_? "Kluke? I'm sorry we... haven't been able to do anything to help you." _That's all you can say?_ A cold, harsh voice taunted in his head. He tried to push it away, but the voice came back, insulting him further. Frowning, Jiro tried to say something else. "Zola, Shu, and I plan on going to find a medicine that can get rid of this sickness. We might go to the Underground Hospital to find a..." Jiro froze and a lump formed in his throat when he noticed something on one of Kluke's fingers.

His ring.

"_I'll always be by your side. You can always confide in me." _Jiro said quietly, quoting the words he had engraved into the ring for her. He turned away, biting down on his lower lip to prevent the tears from falling. But to no avail. "I am by your side, but..." He didn't bother to stop the sob from tearing out of his throat. Right after this, the tears begin falling freely and his eyes are _literally_ burning. Whenever he tried to stop crying, it only worsened, much to his disliking.

But he goes utterly still when he feels something warm upon his hand. Jiro looks down and chokes out, "K-Kluke?" She's not completely awake, but at the same time, Jiro can tell that she's not completely recovered. But she's _awake_ and it's a start. And before she can move another muscle, Jiro's embracing her. Sobs still continue to wrack his body, but he's not crying from the sadness (not as much, at least) – he's crying from relief. At the same time, he doesn't want to overwhelm her; he's still concerned about her condition.

"Jiro?" She asked slowly. "What happened?" Kluke pulled away from him, gingerly. However, as soon as he was away, she suddenly felt dazed and immediately lifted a hand to rest upon her head.

He shook his head, gesturing her to lie back down in bed. When she followed the silent order, Jiro spoke, "I'll explain everything tomorrow; I just need you to relax." Of course, after waking up from a coma, the last thing he wanted her to do was fall _back _to sleep, but at the same time, she seemed a bit off. She looked lightheaded almost. He stood, planning to tell Shu about the news, but he was halted in his tracks by Kluke herself.

"Wait, Jiro..." When he did as told, she continued, "Please, could you just stay here for the night? I..." (She bit her lip here) "...don't want to be alone – tonight at least." The last part was added on quite swiftly. Nonetheless, Jiro nodded in response and she smiled, moving over. When she received a look of utter astonishment, Kluke shook her head. "It's fine. I just don't think you'd be comfortable in that chair all night."

Hesitation cut in front of his actions, but besides that, he climbed in next to her, face heated up in a blush. Jiro let out a sigh though, trying to discard other _thoughts_ from his mind. He felt Kluke lean into him and he wrapped his right arm around her middle. In the foyer, the clock chimed midnight, and he said three words before allowing sleep to hold him in its grasp:

"Happy Birthday, Kluke."

/

**A/N: **_I'm thoroughly displeased with the ending :/ I could rant on and on about it, but I'd love to make an alternate on this fanfic xD_

_So I thought Destroy's 'greedy mist' could not only drain magic (as said before), but could be incurable. Think about it: Destroy was a biomechanical weapon created to stop the Ancient war, correct? (Or at least I think he was supposed to stop the war e.e I need to replay the game) So it shouldn't be too surprising if his abilities had disastrous affects. If I remember correctly, plenty of Ancients died during the war, but I find it hard to believe that all of them died of brutal injuries. It could've been a harsh sickness caused by the monster himself._

_Okay, I admit! I was being very bitchy _(Shu: No shit...) (Would you go?) (Shu: Fine. –leaves-) _begging for reviews with a rude tone, but thanks much to __**Admir and zola**__, I don't care if people DON'T review! D: As long as people liked this one shot, I don't give a crap, right? Thanks __**Admir and zola**__! You're an 'effin jerk-ass..._

_Uh, __**Yamadori**__, if you read this... I hope you don't mind, but I'd like you to critique this whenever you get the chance :) Take your time, mate. If you don't feel up for beta reading this, then it's cool, it's cool xD_

**~ SnivyGirl07 (Inita)**


End file.
